


Правда или ложь

by Danaiyu



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Strip Games, True Love, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiyu/pseuds/Danaiyu
Summary: Однажды, Рудольф предлагает сыграть Тони в игру "Правда или ложь" на раздевание.Если угадаешь - партнер снимает часть одежды.В процессе игры, парни узнают секреты друг друга...
Relationships: Rudolph Sackville-Bagg/Tony Thompson
Kudos: 10





	1. Перед игрой

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфике, Рудольф растет вместе с Тони. Я не могу объяснить как это происходит и знаю, что это не канонично. Но! Мне так удобнее XD.

Наконец начались осенние каникулы. В этом году семья Томпсонов проездом в Германии и Тони предвкушал долгожданную встречу с Рудольфом. Хоть на один день, но парень с нетерпением ждал момента, когда они смогут полетать вместе, держась за руки.

После того, как вампирский клан смог одолеть Рукери, а родители Тони сдали охотника в полицию, семейство Сэквилбек зажило спокойно в том самом замке. А спустя несколько дней Руди признался Тони в своих чувствах…

Для Тони это было первое признание в жизни и его реакцию в тот момент надо было видеть… Раскрасневшиеся щеки и дрожащий голос, умиляли вампира. Для него это было обычным делом, ведь он столько повидал за триста лет, что простое «ты мне нравишься» сказанное даже парню не вгонит его в краску.

Да, он не был из тех, кто стесняется говорить о своих чувствах.

Томпсон, воспитанный с установкой о том, что мужчины не могут встречаться друг с другом, не мог понять этого. Тони был бы обманщиком, скажи он, что видит в Руди только друга. Он и сам замечал, как быстро начинает стучать сердце, когда Сэквилбек берет его за руку, как растерянно вздрагивают его плечи от прикосновений вампира и как пылают щеки, когда ладони их соприкасаются.

Возможно, Тони и не хотел этого признавать, если бы не внезапные всплески гормонов, выдающие его с потрохами.  
Томпсон не знал как теперь вести себя с другом, который уже и не друг вовсе...  
Неловкая пауза повисла в воздухе. Тони краснел, Рудольф ждал. В конце концов, мальчик растерянно кивнул.

\- Ты не волнуйся! – вампирёныш блеснул клыкастой улыбкой и взял Тони за руки. – От того, что наши отношения перешли, так сказать, на новый уровень, я не стану относиться к тебе как то по иному. – подмигнув заверил он.

\- Но...Что-то ведь все равно поменяется?– неуверенно промямлил Тони, заливаясь краской.

\- Теперь я могу сделать так...– с этими словами Рудольф осторожно притянул мальчика к себе.

Приобнимая Томпсона за талию Руди нежно поцеловал его в щеку.

Тони вспоминал этот момент всю дорогу до замка вампиров. Прошёл ровно год, с их первой встречи. После возвращения в Америку, паренек усердно занимался, чтобы закончить школу экстерном и попробовать поступить в хороший колледж. Ему хотелось как можно скорее вырваться из этого злосчастного места, которое оставило лишь плохие воспоминания. Теперь, в новом коллективе ему нужно снова заводить друзей. Всё опять с самого начала. Со старшими, конечно сложнее, но это все же лучше, чем оставаться в школе…

Ворота замка распахнулись и Тони увидел, как навстречу к нему вылетели три знакомые фигуры. Это были Рудольф, Анна и Грегори.  
\- Ребята! Руди! – выдвинувшись вперед с заднего сидения машины, радостно крикнул Тони.  
На ходу выскочив из машины, Томпсон рванул к парню. Маленький вампир крепко обнял мальчика и еле заметно коснулся носом его носа. Оба покраснели, хихикая стараясь не спалиться родителям Тони.  
\- Эй, Руди, осторожнее…– шепнул мальчик. – Папа увидит…  
\- Ну, тогда полетели скорее! Хочу тебе кое-что показать,- вампир нежно улыбнулся.  
Они воспарили над землей, скрепив свои ладони в замок.

…

Пролетая над озером в сумраке трудно оценить красоту окружающей природы, но луна окруженная плеядой тёмных туч немного добавляла света, отражаясь от воды ярким ореолом. Мальчики летели к возвышавшемуся у озера дереву. Когда облака немного рассеялись, света стало больше, и Томпсон заметил какую-то постройку в его ветвях. Подлетев ближе, мальчик понял, что это маленький домик. Он удивленно посмотрел на Рудольфа, который довольно улыбался приподняв брови, будто ожидая реакции Тони.

\- Нравится? – спросил вампир и опустился на маленькую террасу.  
\- Крутецки! – раскинув руки воскликнул Тони. – Это твой?  
\- Да! Грегори помог построить его. Теперь это наше с тобой маленькой убежище. – Руди схватил мальчика за рукав толстовки и потянул внутрь. – Пойдем, покажу тебе все!

Домик был довольно уютный. Пара кресел-мешков, которые так удобно подстраиваются под тело, большой плед у дальней стены с цветастыми подушками и пара меленьких окошек, завешанных черными шторами. Рудольф позаботился обо всём.

\- Здесь и правда чертовски круто! – выдохнул Тони, плюхнувшись на «мешок».  
Секвилбек пролетел мимо парня к шторке, которая была чуть длиннее остальных.  
\- Это еще не всё, – вампир отдёрнул занавеску и Тони заметил еще одну лестницу, ведущую наверх.

Он подскочил и широко улыбнувшись, последовал за другом. Лестница вела на плоскую крышу, с которой открывался волшебный вид на ночное озеро. Парни сели у края, свесив ноги.  
\- Как бы я хотел приехать сюда и следующим летом… - устремив взгляд к ночному небу, прошептал мальчик.  
\- А ты что, не приедешь? – печально спросил Рудольф.  
\- Да… - протянул Тони, тяжело вздыхая. – Я поступаю в колледж и мне нужно хорошенько подготовиться, – усмехнулся он, глядя на Рудольфа. – Мне немного волнительно от того, что я буду там самым младшим.  
На секунду в бардовых глазах мелькнула грусть, но потом взгляд вампира как-то обречённо преобразился в понимающий.  
\- Это, похоже, очень важно для тебя…

Резкий грохот прервал ночную тишину.

Рудольф упал на спину, а Тони навис сверху и осторожно прикоснулся губами его губ. Секвилбек очень удивился такой смелости юноши и даже слегка обрадовался.Уже через несколько секунд вампир резким движением повалил оппонента и оказался сверху.  
и- Эй, Руд! Ну так не честно, – он раскраснелся и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Как долго я не увижу тебя?  
Тони отвел глаза в сторону, опустил руки и выдохнул.  
\- Два года…

Зрачки Руди сузились от грусти, но он не хотел расстраивать возлюбленного своим видом. Ласково улыбнулся и нагнулся к уху Томпсона.  
\- Тогда… нам нужно провести это время незабываемо.

От этих слов, внезапный страх Тони отозвался испуганным вздохом, парень замер, уставившись в алые глаза партнера. Холодный поцелуй коснулся шеи парня и тот вздрогнул. Рудольф еще ни разу не целовал его так. Сердце учащенно забилось, когда ледяные руки вампира забрались под толстовку. Тони зажмурился то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. Секвилбек не обратил на это внимания. Парень под ним сжимался и замирал будто крольчонок, прячущийся от хищника.

Руди продолжал. Ласкал бока, целовал оголенный живот, иногда схватывая взглядом эмоции на любимом лице. Дыхание Тони было обрывистым, а кровь, приливающая к щекам, отдавалась заметным румянцем на бледной коже. иБлондин слабо поскуливал всякий раз, когда Руд целовал грудь и облегченно выдыхал, если тот опускался ниже. Тони продолжал лежать в напряжении с зажмуренными глазами, но когда Рудольф поцеловал его в губы, парень наконец-то смог расслабиться. Этот поцелуй был приятным и даже…горячим, в то время как ласки обдавали морозом. Глаза обоих были закрыты, и казалось, пролежать так можно было целую вечность. Тепло, приятно, уютно…

Расстегнулась молния джинс, и Томпсон резко открыл глаза. Руки Руди уже медленно стягивал их.

\- Нет! – резко закричал Тони и в панике оттолкнул от себя вампира.  
Всё-таки страх…Не показалось.

Секвилбек замер от неожиданности.  
\- Не… Не надо… - дрожа промямлил парень. – Еще…рано… - видно, что он очень напуган. – Не сейчас… - Тони держал руки перед собой, будто защищаясь.  
Вот только от кого? От Рудольфа?

\- Тише, тише, – прошептал Рудс. – Я понимаю. Я не стану это делать, если ты не хочешь.  
Секвилбек был слишком добрым, поэтому не мог действовать, если партнер испуган. Вампир взял руки Тони и накрыл своими, пытаясь унять дрожь. Задать вопрос он не решился, поэтому просто ждал когда Томпсон успокоится. Парень обнял вампира, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и с силой сжал складки свитера, сдерживая слёзы.

Рудольф тоже приобнял его в ответ, гладя по голове и шепча успокаивающие слова.  
Они просидели так некоторое время.

Рудольф положил свой подбородок на блондинистую макушку и прервал тишину:  
\- На кого собираешься поступать?  
\- На фотографа, – протянул Тони, не отрываясь от объятий парня.  
\- Ты не рассказывал, что любишь фотографировать,– удивился вампир.  
\- Да я, честно… Сам не понял как успел полюбить это.

Секвилбек чмокнул любимого в лоб со словами:  
\- А покажешь мне свои фотографии? – Руди хотел отвлечь Тони от плохих мыслей, созданных по собственной глупости.

Может у него получится развеселить Тони напоследок? Видеть как грустит его любимый человек было тяжко. Рудольф чувствовал себя виноватым. Он должен… Нет! Обязан сделать так, чтобы эта встреча оставила только хорошие воспоминания.

Томпсон достал из кармана мобильник и ввел «1850». У Рудольф впал в ступор. Это не просто цифры…

\- Этот год… - промямлил вампир, уставившись в телефон.

Тони резко повернулся на него и кивнул с улыбкой.  
\- Это дата, когда ты стал вампиром. Мне Анна рассказала. И я подумал, что хочу сохранить это число у себя в памяти, – парень почесал затылок,– Я, честно, иногда вбиваю пароль на автомате даже не думая, а ты заметил. Это ведь не расстроило тебя? – испуганно спросил Тони взглянув на вампира своими голубыми глазами в надежде не застать его обиженным.

Все-таки 1850 год, так же считается и датой смерти Рудольфа, а это не такое уж и прекрасное событие…  
\- Я… - потянул Секвилбек.

\- Прости! – внезапно оборвал его Томпсон. – Я дурак! Извини! Нужно было спросить тебя… - он начал в панике быстро лазать в телефоне, ища действие смены пароля.

Послышался смешок и бледные руки накрыли его напряжённые ладони. Тони взглянул на Рудольфа, а тот с улыбкой проговорил:  
\- Всё в порядке. Я польщен, что эта дата так много значит для тебя, – он нежно сплёл их пальцы, – Мне приятно.  
Тони раскраснелся от кокетливой улыбки собеседника, и его настроение, наконец, улучшилось.

…

\- … Ну, а здесь, мои детские качели, на дереве, около нашего дома в Сан-Диего, – показывая фотографию на телефоне, объяснил Тони.  
Рудольфу понравился вид старых обросших травой деревянных качелей. Было чувство, что они из какой то сказки. Настолько красиво, юный фотограф смог запечатлеть их.

\- А тут, я просто сфоткал мамин тыквенный пирог,– он пролистнул фото через несколько секунд после показа. – Дальше у нас… это, мой будущий колледж!  
То было высокое белое здание с красивыми колоннами и большими окнами на верхних этажах. На фотографии вампир заметил множество подростков и взрослых, которые видно спешили. Большие пушистые деревья у здания, аккуратно подстриженный газон. Сам университет был окружен высоким черным забором.  
\- Выглядит, довольно здорово. А ты там не потеряешься? – ехидно улыбнулся брюнет, опустив глаза на лежащего у него на коленях парня.  
\- Пф! – закатив глаза, выдал Тони.  
Этот звук у людей, вроде бы означал «ещё чего?!» или, что-то в этом духе…

Вновь последовала пауза, когда оба задержали взгляд, смотря друг на друга. Тони сжал запястье вампира и закусил нижнюю губу, будто собираясь сказать, что-то важное.  
\- Руди…  
\- М? – Секвилбек улыбнулся, не отводя глаз.  
\- Я…

Мобильник вдруг громко запищал, напугав ребят до такой степени, что оба вздрогнули от неожиданности. Томпсон посмотрел на экран, мама прислала сообщение.

«Дорогой, у папы на работе возникли дела. Мы уезжаем домой. Поспеши»

Парень нехотя поднял голову с чужих колен, недовольно выдохнув.  
\- Что такое, Тони? – спросил Рудольф.  
\- Кажется, нам пора прощаться, – грустно ответил тот, вставая на ноги.  
\- 2 года? – шепотом спросил вампир, пойдя вплотную к Тони со спины.  
\- Два года. – повторил за ним тот, и, повернувшись лицом, положил ладони на его щеки. - Всё будет хорошо! До этого ты триста лет жил и без меня, – пытался отшутиться он.  
\- Когда я влюбился, стало тяжелее.  
\- Время пролетит, и не заметишь! – Тони нежно поцеловал парня в щеку, а после, они оба крепко обнялись.


	2. Игра началась

Хоть Томсон парень достаточно умный, но было не комфортно среди взрослых людей, когда тебе самому шестнадцать. Большинство студентов его университета были на два года старше него, но даже так он чувствовал сильную разницу в возрасте. То ли из-за подколов одногруппников, то ли это внутреннее беспокойство…

«Так хватит! Не думай об этом! Ты сам так решил! Ты готовился и ты справишься!»

Повторял себе парень эти слова каждый день, когда открывал двери института. Он сдал вступительные экзамены с отличием и сильно выделился среди других студентов, набрав 98 баллов. Погрузившись в учебу почти сразу, с головой, Тони не успел завести друзей в новом коллективе и вновь заработал звание «Странный» и «Ботаник».

Хорошо хоть не трындел на право и на лево о своём увлечении вампирами… Да, подколов за это, ему сполна хватило в школе. Да и зачем теперь всем доказывать об их существовании, если у тебя есть свой вампир?

...

Если говорить о Рудольфе, то все эти два года действительно выдались тяжелыми... Да, конечно, он мог бы впасть в спячку, но тогда «эффект старения» от тетушки Доротеи не сработал бы. В случае Рудольфа, волшебное снадобье из бамбука и живой воды, он должен принимать раз в месяц. Вампиры – это трупы, а трупы не стареют. Однако этот отвар, помогает мертвым клеткам заново начать работу. Так что, к шестнадцатилетию Тони, вампир будет его ровесником.

Много столетий назад тетушка Рудольфа, открыла секрет этого чудесного напитка, и использовала его чтобы влюбить в себя Пастора одной церквушки, куда она любила ходить в юном возрасте, до того как стала вампиром. Снадобье сработало, и через несколько месяцев Доротея украла сердце священника, представ перед ним молодой девушкой.  
После этого, она обратила его в вампира, но это уже другая история…  
Живая вода имеет отвратительный вкус для вампира, но, что не сделаешь ради любимого человека, чей приезд ждешь больше всего на свете? Младший Секвилбек уже несколько месяцев пьет этот отвар, но всякий раз кривит лицо как в первый.  
Два года действительно выдались сложными для обоих, но за то какая награда ждала их в конце.

…

\- Тони! – восторженно крикнул Рудольф, заметив в окно своей комнаты знакомую фигуру, выходившую из машины.  
Вампир выпорхнул из окна и приземлился прямо возле парня. Томпсон не сразу узнал друга и неловко переспросил, застыв у дверей машины.  
\- Руди? – удивился парень при виде старого друга, что стал еще выше с их последней встречи. – Вот же черт! Ты реально изменился!   
Секвилбек усмехнулся и крепко обнял парня, чуть ли не целуя его. Однако, вовремя заметив главу семейства Томпсонов, отстранился.

Тони было тяжело сдерживать эмоции. Все таки два года не маленький срок, но вместе с этим было и некое стеснение, которое парень хотел выгнать из своей головы. Ребята так бы и простояли здесь до рассвета, пока солнце бы не заставило «отмерзнуть» вампира, если бы Дотти Томпсон не подала голос:  
\- Тони! Сначала разберись с сумками, а потом делай, что хочешь!

Не теряя времени, Рудольф быстро вызвался помочь гостям, дабы скорее уже уединиться с Тони. Схватив того за руку и одновременно подобрав с собой большую часть сумок, парни взлетели к знакомому окну. Эта комната хранит много воспоминаний… О первой встрече, первом полете и о первой ночевке, что так смешит Тони, когда вампир напоминает о ней, говоря: «Мы уже давно начали спать вместе».

Тони аккуратно положил сумки около кровати. Затем, скинул с плеч полураскрытый рюкзак и пару раз потянувшись, крутнулся, оказавшись перед Рудольфом, со словами:  
\- Ну, я готов! Полетели? – Парень схватил вампира за руку, раньше чем тот успел сообразить и направился к подоконнику, утягивая того за собой.   
\- Эй! – Удивился Рудольф, потянувшись к парню, крепко сжав его ладонь - Осторожней! – Когда Томпсон одним прыжком оказался у самого края подоконника, улыбаясь вампиру во все 32 зуба.

Секвилбек выдохнул. Затем молча порхнул к парню на подоконник, слегка отодвинув его в сторону. Тони озадаченно наблюдал за вампиром.  
\- Куда тянешь? – Спросил он – Тут я вообще-то летаю. – А затем резко сиганул вниз, ухватив с собой человека.  
Удивление Тони в миг исчезло, когда Рудольф утянул его за собой, вниз. Это было как тогда, в первый раз. Секундный страх сменился на адреналин и Томпсон радостно засмеялся, раскрыв руки.  
\- Юху-у-у-у-у! – Прокричал он. – Я скучал по этому чувству! – Громко крикнул он вампиру.  
Рудольф довольно улыбался ему в ответ.

\- У меня припасено, много, что удивит тебя сегодня – Он подтянул Тони, приподняв брови, что очень заинтересовало парня.  
\- Хех… Удиви меня! – игриво произнес он, сузив глаза, что заставило вампира смутиться.   
Он никак не ожидал, что почувствует это от Тони, так как планировал сам засмущать его раньше.

…

Двое прилетели к знакомому Тони домику на дереве.   
\- Он всё такой же… - Ахнул парень, приземлившись у двери.  
Их тайное убежище, выглядело как и несколько лет назад. Все такое же ухоженное, видно, что за домиком ухаживали, следили. Внутри очень уютно и чисто. Рудольф остановился в дверях, наблюдая за радостным Тони снующим туда сюда и исследующим каждую подушку или кресло-мешок.

\- Эй, смотри! – Вдруг воскликнул он, присев у стены и указывая на нее.  
\- Что там? – Вампир подошел ближе, наклонился и заметил выцарапанную на дереве дату «22.10.2018» в центре сердца. – Как мило – Усмехнулся.

\- Ага… Офигеть… Целых два года. – Проведя ладонью по доске, прошептал Тони. А затем повернулся к вампиру, стоящему за спиной – Кстати, - он оглядел его с ног до головы – А как ты умудрился подрасти. Вампиры же не стареют?!  
\- Пил кровь людей и… - Отведя голову в сторону и пожимая плечами ответил Руди, пытаясь напугать Тони.   
И у него получилось. На лице юноши появилась тревожность, и зрачки задрожали. Секвилбек понял, что перегнул палку.  
\- Д..д..да нет же! – тут же оборвал он – Шутка! Это была шутка! – И резко сев на пол позади Тони, обнял его со спины – Всего лишь волшебный отвар.  
Тони сглотнул, положив свою руку на руки парня. Вампир почуял, что рука смертного дрожала.  
\- Надеюсь не из людской крови?  
\- Конечно нет. Разве я могу, причинить вред людям, когда тот, кого я люблю из них?

Томпсон расслабленно выдохнул, а Рудольф решил вернуть радостный настрой парня и резко принялся его щекотать, забираясь холодными руками под одежду.  
\- Ты тоже давай рассказывай, что кушал и как стал таким симпатичным, м?  
\- Аха-ха-ха Руди, перестань! – Пытался поймать он пальцы вампира, смеясь. – Убери руки, аха-ха-ха!  
Секвилбек, замер и приблизился к нему, шепнув на ухо:  
\- Эти руки многое могут…

Томпсон вздрогнул от осознания сказанного. А Рудольф тем временем, пользуясь его замешательством, медленно провел ладонью вниз, положив ее на ширинку парня. Тони ахнул, откинувшись назад. Вампир поцеловал его в щеку и легонько сжал промежность, после чего тот закинул голову назад, мыча что-то под нос. Томпсон остановил его руку, и повернул к Руди голову. Щеки его пылали и тело явно требовало большего, однако он все равно проговорил:  
\- Давай не так быстро…  
Вампир кивнул и вернул руки на талию, прижимая человека к себе, утыкаясь в его плечо.

За два года, Рудольф так и не разработал схему, как уговорить Тони заняться с ним любовью с первого раза. Постоянно, всё шло не как надо. И сам Томпсон, то ли переживал, то ли не был готов. Повисло неловкое молчание, но двое не хотели прекращать обниматься. Им было приятно, ощущать друг друга рядом.  
\- Придумал! – Вскинул голову Рудольф.  
\- Что? – Смущенно уставился на него тони.  
\- Давай сыграем в игру!  
Тони повернулся к парню, поправляя задранную футболку.  
\- Называется «Правда или ложь».  
Тони пару раз моргнул, не понимая цели.  
\- Но, просто так будет скучно. Так, что давай на раздевание?! Угадал – снимаешь одну из шмоток – Рудольф улыбнулся, ожидая реакции Тони.  
Парень снова залился краской, мысленно представляя оголенного перед ним Рудольфа.  
\- Ну это…как бы.. – замямлил Тони.  
\- Раскрепостимся, успокоимся и много нового друг о друге узнаем. – Дотронувшись до щеки оппонента, проговорил вампир.  
\- Хорошо… - кивнул смертный.

…

Тони начал первым:  
\- У меня есть девушка.  
Рудольф раскрыл рот, но сразу понял, как ответить.  
\- Конечно же ложь. Ты бы не дал мне поцеловать тебя, если бы у тебя кто то был.  
Человек улыбнулся и принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, поглядывая на вампира. Томпсон сменил свою обожаемую толстовку на красную клетчатую рубашку, что прекрасно шла ему. Рудольф непрерывно наблюдал за тем как парень снимал ее и отложил в сторону.

\- Кхем.. Так, теперь я. – Он задумался, посмотрев на потолок – Анна до сих пор влюблена в тебя.  
Томпсон задумался. Сестра Рудса часто бегала за ними, когда парни собирались лететь куда то вдвоем. С одной стороны, было жалко, что она была «третей лишней», но с другой, когда отношения парней только начинались, им постоянно хотелось уединиться, что бы говорить о всяком и целоваться. Спустя время Анна все больше отдалялась от человека, но все равно, каждый раз радовалась, когда тот здоровался с ней. По этому, Тони неуверенно ответил:  
\- Правда…  
\- Неа. Она даже не вышла встречать тебя, помнишь?  
Тони кивнул, опустив взгляд, вспоминая момент встречи. И правда, девочки не было.  
\- А как она кстати? – Раз уж упомянули Анну, парень хотел узнать подробности.  
\- Ну.. во первых, она осталась в 13-ти летнем возрасте. И уже больше года тренируется с другими вампиршами в магии.  
\- Ого… Здорово – Проговорил Тони и через несколько секунд задумался над своей следующей «загадкой». – Я не поступил в колледж… - грустно промямлил он.  
\- Ложь! – тут же отрезал Рудольф. – Меня не проведешь! Я видел в твоем рюкзаке фотоаппарат и папку с фотографиями на которой было написано название места твоей учебы.  
\- А ты внимательный… - Он улыбаясь хотел снять с себя футболку предварительно посмотрев на вампира.

\- А… можно я?   
Рудольф, дотронулся до рук парня и того будто бы пронзило током. Но он был не против. Можно сказать, он хотел, что бы Рудс это сделал. Тони кивнул и вампир, медленно потянул за края футболки вверх, снимая и откладывая в сторону. Секвилбека завораживал внешний вид возлюбленного, его оголенный торс и ключицы.  
\- Могу я поцеловать тебя?  
Тони кивнул, доверившись парню. Рудольф поцеловал сначала щеки Тони, за тем прошелся губами по шее, после грудь, ловля каждый момент, когда его человек вздрагивал. Приобняв Тони за голову, он осторожно уложил Тони на плед под ними. Томпсон не сопротивлялся. Ему нравились нежности от вампира. Он наслаждался этим, расслабился и закрыл глаза. Рудольф целовал его живот, пальцами блуждал по бокам и плечам. Затем вновь поднялся вверх к шее так же целуя все на своем пути.

Он выдохнул холодный воздух около ушей Тони и тихо произнес:  
\- Иногда у меня не получается быстро заснуть. И я думаю о тебе… Развлекаясь сам с собой.  
Тони залился краской и с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на вампира. Он уже мысленно представил Рудольфа, занимающегося эти делом в гробу. «Ну он же любит меня?! Значит да…» - подумал парень, вспомнив как и сам частенько занимался рукоблудием с мыслями о Рудольфе.  
\- Прав…да – заикаясь выдавил он.  
\- Да, молодец – Целуя губы Тони, Рудольф снял с себя куртку с шипами.

Язык вампира смело проник в рот парня, и Тони обнял того за шею, прижимая к себе сильнее. Движения Рудольфа были уверенными и даже наглыми. То как он вдавливал Тони в постель, одним лишь поцелуем, нравилось юноше. Он чувствовал блаженство, когда Рудольф действовал резко и сильно. Стыдно признавать, но ему нравится, когда вампир ведет себя так, но одновременно с этим не забывает слушать желания Тони.  
\- Я… - вздохнул Томпсон, когда Руди разорвал поцелуй, опустившись к шее – Родители знают про наши отношения. – Быстро проговорил он, простонав от наслаждения, закрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Руди вскинул голову, оторвавшись от «дела». Его семья знала о чувствах ребят, а вот, что на счет Томпсонов? Он пытался вспомнить, как родители Тони смотрели на них, перед воротами замка. И вроде бы все было нормально…  
\- Правда.  
\- Нет. – Грустно ответил Тони и привстал на локтях, опустив глаза – Отец начал подозревать и я долго не мог уговорить его ехать сюда. Честно… - раздался смешок – Я думал он достаточно толерантен, ведь в нашей стране уже очень давно приняли людей с иной ориентацией. Но не папа…  
\- Мне очень жаль. Так, как он согласился?  
\- Я заверил его, что мы просто очень хорошие друзья. Ведь столько вместе прошли. По этому и стали как братья.  
\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь, он выслушает тебя и примет твой выбор. – Рудольф положил ладони на его щеки и чмокнул в нос.  
Тони улыбнулся и обнял парня.

\- Хочу заняться с тобой сексом… - выдал вампир.  
\- Рууудс…. – протянул человек – Конечно это правда. – Отстранился и ожидал, пока вампир снимет водолазку.  
Секвилбек заметил печаль в глазах парня и избавившись от кофты, взял Тони за руки.  
\- Я опять резко. Извини. Я просто, очень тебя люблю – Он погладил его ладони – Вампиры не чувствуют возбуждения, и я хотел узнать, смогу ли я ощутить что то, когда буду заниматься этим с тобой…

Тони был сам не свой. Что-то мешало ему. Он очень любил вампира и готов был ради него на всё, но кое-что из прошлого, пугало его.  
\- Я понимаю твоё желание и тоже очень тебя люблю – Согласился юноша - Но мы ведь еще не доиграли? - С этими словами он, вновь крепко обнял вампира, будто испугавшись чего то.  
Рудольф ответил на его действие и прижал к себе парня, в ожидании следующих слов. Тони немного помолчал, вздохнул и наконец произнес:

\- Два года назад… Перед нашей встречей… - Голос его задрожал и стал едва слышным – Меня пытались изнасиловать.


	3. Игры закончились

Вампир резко отпрянул от парня, когда услышал слова Тони. Рудольфа прошиб ужас от сказанного, пока лицо Тони не выражало никаких эмоций, но в глазах вперемешку со страхом был еще и стыд, будто бы он винил себя в случившемся. Вампир уже хотел рявкнуть - «ложь», но разве о таком можно врать или шутить? Если это случилось в реальности, то это большая трагедия для человека сумевшего пережившего такое.   
Рудольф вспомнил, как в «ту» ночь, после того как парни впервые прилетели в домик на дереве, Тони с криками оттолкнул его и дрожащим голосом просил не трогать. Тогда Руди не придал этому важного значения, а просто решил, что его действия были не к месту, но оказывается, всё было на много ужасней…

– В тот раз… – Он смотрел на Тони, у которого дрожали плечи от попыток сдержать подступившую истерику – Кто это сделал? – Стараясь спросить как можно спокойней, но его так и распирал гнев изнутри.  
– Одноклассники. – Ответил Томпсон быстро и четко. Но после, опустил голову скрывая от парня стекающие по щекам слезы. Только что, он смеялся и улыбался, но после сказанного, быстро изменился в лице. Руди понимал, что парень доверяет ему, раз рассказал такую историю. – Они поджидали меня после занятий. Я им сразу не понравился…

***  
– Эй ботан! – Окликнул Томпсона один из парней – Это случаем не твоё? – В его руках был конверт.   
– Откуда оно… – Испугался Тони. Он хотел отправить это письмо Рудольфу в Германию, ведь у вампиров нет телефонов. Должно быть эти парни выкрали его из рюкзака. – А ну, верни! – Он рванул к пацану, но его тут же взяли под руки друзья хулигана.  
– Давай-ка глянем, что у нас тут… Небось денюшки учителям предложить хотел. А то, что-то ты слишком умный, для своего возраста.  
Попытка вырваться, провалилась, когда Тони, хотел растолкать одноклассников. Двое скрутил ему руки за спину с такой силой, что он закричал от боли и упал на колени. Хулиган тем временем порвал конверт и достал письмо.   
– Уууу… – На его лице появилась злая улыбка – Это еще интересней… – Он театрально рассмеялся и зачитал остальным написанное на листке – «Рудольф, я так скучаю по тебе. По скорее бы увидеть тебя!» – И снова раздался смех к которому подключились и остальные.  
Тони раскраснелся и отвел глаза от смущения.  
– Ненавижу педиков… – Резко прервав смех, его эмоции сменились на гнев – Из-за вас ублюдков, мой отец ушел из семьи к такому же ублюдку. – Он начал подходить к Тони с явным желанием ударить того.  
– Я не виноват, что твой отец бросил тебя! – Крикнул на него Тони.  
– Тварь! – Парень резко ударил Тони кулаком в живот. Томпсон испустил стон и скрючился от боли. – Я тебе покажу…   
Одноклассники повалили Тони на спину и крепче сжали его руки и ноги. Их лидер приспустил штаны Тони и задрал его свитер оголяя торс.  
– НЕТ! – Вскрикнул Томпсон и попытался вырваться, но ничего не получалось. Казалось его придавило чем-то невозможно тяжелым. – Не надо! – Снова крикнул он.  
Но парни лишь смеялись затыкая ему рот и по очереди щупали его тело, оставляя синяки. На боках и груди оставались красные отметили от их рук и они бы сделали больше, если бы Тони не укусил одно из них в момент, когда ему затыкали рот.  
– Тварь! – Выругался один из банды и со всего размаху, ударил Тони ногой в живот.  
Тони захрипел и сжался в комок. После этого удара, последовали следующие. Они били его в живот, по спине, по рукам и ногам, пока на его крики не прибежали учителя, что смогли остановить негодяев.  
***

Рудольф нежно коснулся плеча Тони:  
– Ты не рассказал мне, потому что чувствовал стыд?  
Тони кивнул и всхлипнул.  
– Если хочешь, я найду их и отмщу.  
– Они уже… Их исключили. Не нужно. – Он вытер слезы – Не хочу, что бы ты пострадал. Я уже в порядке… Как никак два года прошло. – Улыбнулся сквозь слезы. Ему было приятно, что Руди так переживает и готов защитить его.  
Вампир нежно прижимает к себе Тони и тот утыкаясь в его плечо начинает плакать. Впервые за два года, он мог выплакаться и рассказать все тому, кого он любит, не боясь осуждения. Глаза сильно опухли от слез и сил рыдать уже не было. Рудольф нежно подтянул лицо Тони к себе и пока юноша всхлипывал, он целовал его в красные щеки и опухшие глаза, стараясь унять боль. Он оглядел любимого с ног до головы, смотря на его манящий торс, но разум был сильнее желаний и вампир прошептал:  
– Нам следует остановиться… – Он уже хотел было начать собирать одежду Тони, но парень оттянул его.  
– Нет. – Схватив за пряжку ремня – Я хочу… Хочу с тобой.  
Рудольф не сразу уловил, то, что сказал ему парень и неловко переспросил, но в ответ прозвучало:  
– Хочу продолжить без игр.

Эти слова были тем самым толчком, решившим все последующие действия партнеров, после которых не мог последовать отказ.   
Рудольф кидается к Тони и целует его в губы заваливая на матрас. Подложив руку под затылок парня, что бы его драгоценное сокровище не ушиблось, Рудольф нежно уложил его нацеловывая каждый сантиметр тела, от чего смертный невольно замычал от наслаждения. Вампир без предупреждения стягивает с Тони остатки одежды, наслаждаясь видом своего обнаженного любовника, что ворочается, заманивает к себе, будто бы намекая «возьми меня».  
Вампир ложится рядом и не отрываясь от голубых глаз оппонента, берет его член в руку начиная делать ритмичные движения, благодаря которым изо рта Томпсона вырываются блаженные стоны. Руди целует его плечи, щеки, шею, грудь, не пропуская не единого места, на которых он ловит его дрожь и сладостный почти визжащий голос.  
Вот Рудольф нависает сверху и смочив пальцы, проталкивает их внутрь Тони, подготавливая его для дальнейшего. Парень вздрагивает и инстинктивно разводит колени в стороны поддаваясь желанию.

– Не могу терпеть… – Он хватается за плечи вампира и поднимается, оказываясь прямо перед лицом любимого. – Поцелуй меня. – Почти приказывает он, но вампиру нравится такой расклад и проталкивая пальцы глубже, он делает тоже самое своим языком, проникая в рот Тони, на что юноша подается вперед обнимая вампира и самостоятельно насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
Руди берет Тони под ноги и готовится посадить его на свой член.  
– Я буду осторожен. – И так же смачивает его слюной.  
– Ты можешь быть жесте… – прошипел Тони, целуя его.  
Под громкие стоны партнера, вампир усаживая его на свой половой орган растягивая узкий анус.  
– Нгх… Скорее. – Просит он сквозь боль.  
– Тони… Потерпи. Я не хочу, что бы тебе было больно.  
– Мне хорошо.. – Стонет он, откидывая голову назад, сжимая в ладонях плечи вампира.  
Тот делает не сильный рывок и Тони с криком наслаждения, садится до конца, глотая ртом воздух, будто это дается ему с большим трудом. Он обнимает Рудольфа и кладет голову ему на плечи, Рудольф почти срывается, что бы не укусить и просто оставляет багровые засосы на шее и ключицах. Он уже еле сдерживается от такого сексуально голоса и вместе с рыком начинает движения. Резкие толчки будто на сквозь пробивают Тони принося ему невероятные эмоции и ощущения. Он словно в порно фильме, просит «большего» и «сильнее», когда Рудольф замедляет рывки. Тони никогда не вел себя на столько раскованно и местами даже чересчур сексуально.

Упираясь руками в стену, Тони стонет и выгибает спину, пока Рудольф яро вдалбливается в него не жалея сил и самого Томпсона. Но парню похоже даже нравится когда вампир обращается с ним грубо. Он делает все жестко, но грань не переходит, добавляя после каждого резкого толчка поцелуи и сладкие слова любви.   
Оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать. Они оба дарили друг другу то, что каждый просит и смогли достичь пика наслаждения в этой страсти.

Потные и уставшие, они падают на матрас, укрываясь одеялом не переставая обниматься и целоваться. Тони лежит на Рудольфе довольно улыбаясь и целуя его в губы и щеки.  
– Ты как? – Выдыхая, интересуется вампир состоянием парня.  
– Замечательно – Кивает и ложится на грудь.  
Рудольф обнимает его натягивая одеяло, боясь потерять жар человеческого тела.  
– Нам еще столько нужно перепробовать… – Сквозь сон заявляет Томпсон.  
– Разве тебе не в следующем месяце, обратно в США?  
Тони смеется и перекатившись на бок около вампира, шепчет ему:  
– Курс фотографии довольное странная вещь… В общем… – Он закатил глаза, вспоминая – Мне дали задание по запечатлению самых красивых мест в Германии. Так что… – Он широко улыбнулся своему вампиру – …Мы вместе на пол года.


End file.
